Saudade
by Ethereal Flower
Summary: Tala waits for Kai in an airport...Yaoi, oneshot, TalaKai


Saudade 

TalaKai, yaoi, one shot

Tala waits for Kai in an airport.

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine.

ENJOY!

I've been up since 5:30 AM.

Even thought it's Saturday.

That's the time you usually wake up.

You've been gone for two weeks now…

Damn those old, fat business men!

Keeping you away from me for two weeks!

14 days.

336 hours.

20.160 hours.

1.209.600 seconds.

…

Ok, ok, ok…

Get a grip of yourself now Tala… you are over reacting…

Well, that's what you would tell me had you been here…

Ok, 1, 2, 3… breath…

Good!

Now I am again under control.

It's just sooooooo good to be with you…

Wait.

Scratch that.

It's not good.

It's great, perfect, fantastic…

Actually, been with you is so good that there are not enough words to describe it.

Had I been on vacation, I would have been there with you, so we could face those old men together, but, since I am not, I suppose that's how it must be.

Sure we talk every night on the phone, but it's not the same.

Hearing your voice through a mechanical device isn't equal to having you by my side…

Your beautiful red eyes…

Your silk dual colored hair…

Your fantastic body…

Your round ass…

Hehehe… I bet the last one would have made you blush.

Sometimes you are just so shy Kai… hey that rhymes! 

But I need to stop with this, otherwise I will have a problem with my –ahem- lower regions.

And I can't have that in the middle of an airport, can I?

Besides there is an old lady looking funny at me…

Why would that be?

Oh, I think I know!

It must be because of this stupid smile I can't wipe off my face.

Well, I can't help but every time I think of you I get it in my face.

Ray was the one who told me that…

You know we work together, we own a Chinese and Russian restaurant.

I guess that is one of a kind…

You were the one who supported us, always helping anyway you could…

The restaurant has grown fast thanks to your advices. I think your grandfather taught you well after all…

Either that, or this is another one of your gifts.

I remember when we got together…

FLASHBACK 

Tala sighed as he went to the balcony.

Mr. Dickenson had thrown another party.

He did that at least twice a year.

A party where all the teams could have a reunion.

Only that time, for some odd reason he and all other adult at the party had to leave.

The result wasn't unexpected.

Someone dropped vodka in the punch…

Another one discovered where Mr. Dickenson's secret stash of alcoholic drinks was…

And then everybody gave some money to Spencer and Bryan, both eighteen, so they could buy more…

When Tala went out, he had drank only a little, he was the kind of person who liked more of seeing people getting drunk and making complete fools out of themselves than getting drunk himself…

By the time he left, you could see people in ameba state passed out on the floor, others were doing things that would serve for blackmail later, and there were those making out all over the place…

Yeah, what would Mr. Dickenson say when he was back… 

Then he saw he wasn't the first to have that idea.

Who do you think he saw when he stepped out on the moonlit balcony?

The first and only Kai Hiwatari.

He knew Kai was beautiful, but there, in that moment, he was sure Kai was the world's eighth wonderful himself.

The moon was bathing him with its light. That night he was wearing a blood red button up shirt. The long sleeves were rolled up to his mid arms. The shirt was out of the pants. Black tight jeans that hugged his body in the right places. To finish he was wearing black sneakers.

The unusual thing was that he was without the face paint.

In the game of truth or dare he had been (forced) playing, he had been dared to wash them off.

For those who didn't know him, it was nothing more than a shitty dare, but those who knew him knew that he didn't like to go anywhere without them.

If he wanted to forfeit the dare, he would have to run on the streets wearing nothing more than his underwear screaming 'Fresh meat!'.

Everybody noticed he had been tempted to forfeit.

But in the end he did the dare.

When he left the bathroom, everybody stared at him.

It had been the first time all of them saw him blush!

He was just sooooooo cute!

Thank you a lot Ray!

Anyway… now he looked more like an angel than anything else.

"Hey Kai." Said Tala making the other snap out of his own trance to have knowledge of his presence.

"Hi." Said Kai blushing for being caught out of guard.

"You know what? You really should get out more without those face paints of yours…" said Tala looking at Kai.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai turning his back to Tala, to hide his even redder blush.

"What I mean Kai" said Tala walking to his side "Is that you are B.E.A.U.T.Y.F.U.L."

"Tala…" said Kai looking at him.

"Yeah…?" answered Tala.

"There is no Y in beautiful." Tala fell down anime style.

"You were supposed to notice I just called you beautiful, not that I made a mistake at spelling…" said Tala sulking.

"You… think… I am… beautiful?" asked Kai blushing again.

Tala knew Kai was slightly drunk, he was too, so he took his chance.

"Kai… there has been some time I've been meaning to tell you…" said Tala looking at Kai in the eyes, both of them blushing a little.

"Tell… me… what?" asked Kai.

"I…I…(sigh) Well, I am not very good with words, so I will show you instead of saying." Said Tala with a determined voice.

"Show me wha-" Kai never finished that sentence, because Tala had closed his mouth with a kiss.

At first Kai was wide eyed and didn't react, but then closed his eyes and started to kiss Tala back.

Their kiss lasted for a while, until both of them broke it because of the annoying breathing necessity.

"You see now Kai?" asked Tala looking inside Kai's eyes still hugging him. "I've been waning to tell you that I love you and… uh… would you want to be my boyfriend?"

Then Tala observed as Kai's face got even reder as he opened his mouth and closed again a few times until he seemed to have made a decision inside him.

Then he opened his mouth and said.

"Tala, is that your hand on my ass?"

END OF FLASHBACK 

Man, I must say, even slightly drunk you DO have a good punch.

Yeah, nice left indeed.

I am still amazed that my jaw didn't break…

Ok, maybe not the best way to start a relationship, but we are together until today!

5 years and 9 months.

When we got together, you were just 17 I was 19 almost 20, but the age difference never bothered us. Maybe other people, but not us.

Damn still one hour to your arrival!

I remember our first night together.

Your first time.

It was when you turned 18.

You were so cute in those clothes…

You were wearing a dark blue shirt and dark blue jeans… you were so hot that night…

Ok BAD thought!

Now I DO have a problem, and I can't get rid of it in the classic way and… damn it that old lady is coming here!

And with a purse!

Damn it looks heavy!

Ok, ok since she walks with a 30cm per second velocity, I have time to think in a way of getting rid of it without making people look at me.

What to do… what to do…

Oh I know it!

Fast think in Ian wearing a red with yellow circles bikini!

…

Damn it's not working fast enough! I guess I am getting used to it.

Well… then…

Oh yes!

Think in Boris naked!

…

EW!

BAD MENTAL IMAGE!

EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

Oh my God, how did I manage not getting sick now!

Well, at least it has worked, and right on time, since the old lady has already reached me and…

Oh she only wanna know what time is it….

Ok, ok…

Well, looks like it's just half an hour now…

Once you told me that there is a word that expresses what I've been feeling.

Saudade.

That's a word that only exists in one language, Portuguese, there is not any translation in any other language…

Its meaning is almost 'I miss you', not the same thought…

But yes that's what I've been feeling for you…

Saudade.

Your sweet smile…

I miss that a lot…

I still think it's funny how the people seem to think that you are the kind of person who doesn't moves in the sleep.

Random, I know, but…

Well, that's not an absolute truth.

When you sleep with me you tends to cuddle and stay still, but if I move, you will search for me.

But when you sleep alone…

You hide yourself completely under the blankets, shrink and hug your pillow.

It's soo cute!

Sure, if you were here, you would make that 'damn-I-am-already-22-and-he-still-tells-me-I-am-cute' face, which by the way I find even cuter!

But you waking up is even better!

I saw that a few times.

When we have parties at the restaurant, Ray and I have to stay until they finish.

You stay with us sometimes, but not always, since you have your own obligations.

One of these days I was arriving really late at home (or really early, it depends on your opinion), all I wanted was shower and bed, and when I finished the shower and I went to the bed, the alarm-clock ringed.

Then I saw you stretch your hand from under the blankets and press the button to make it shut.

Than you took it under the blankets, and must have looked at it, I wouldn't know, I don't have X-ray vision…

And then you sit up with your hair totally messy, sticking to every position. With one hand you were rubbing an eye, and with the other you held the alarm-clock, looking at it.

I had to control myself to not hug you.

You were so cute!

Once Ray told me he had seen you waking up sometimes. He said you blackmailed him not to tell the others.

But hey, your plane has just arrived!

Now when those doors open you might come out at any moment!

They opened!

Naaah… just an old man…

Again!

Naaaah… just a woman with some kids, maybe her sons… well… maybe not… she doesn't looks that old and one of the kids seems to have… what …10 years maybe…

Again!

Not yet, just a young couple… by the looks just married…

Again!

There you are!

Finally I can get rid of this 'saudade' thing!

Then you saw me and smiled at me.

You no longer wear your face paint, thanks to me you now walks around without them… or so you told me…

Yes you said that now you feel secure enough to walk around without them…

I run towards you, so I can finally hug you again!

How I missed this!

It looks like you missed too.

You said the best thing about the 'saudade' is to get rid of it. One more time I see you were right.

"So honey, how was the travel?" I ask after kissing your mouth and taking your luggage with me.

"The same as always Tala. Deathly boring…" you answered with a smile as you put an arm around my waist and lay your head on my shoulder.

Yeah, being one head taller has its advantages…

"Once I am home, I only wanna sleep, I am so tired…" said Kai as he fastened his seat belt.

"Sure honey…" I tell him, even thought I know, that sleep is one thing he won't get tonight…

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

This was my first one-shot. I am so excited!

It's an idea that struck me yesterday while I was helping my sister with her math homework. We were hearing music, and a song gave me that idea.

Saudade is as I said in the text a word that exists only in Portuguese. It means 'miss something', a little more strong thought…

Well, but please do tell me what you think, only leave your e-mail too so I can reply.

Thanks for reading.

Love you all

Ethereal Flower


End file.
